


Nightmare

by MissBlackClover



Series: The things we s[ex]ort out [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackClover/pseuds/MissBlackClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un movimiento demasiado sensual a los ojos de Tadashi, Kei se deshace de su ropa interior y Tadashi se ve empujado sobre su espalda al minuto siguiente, el cuerpo de Kei cubriendo el suyo por completo y su boca siendo asaltada por la de su novio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dios mío. Se me ocurrió y tal como se me ocurrió lo escribí. Tengo más ideas para esta "serie": The things we s[ex]ort out,la explicación abajo. 
> 
> La canción que estaba escuchando cuando lo escribí y de donde son los lyrics, aunque los lyrics vienen del artista original y este es un cover https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOeelyS8LKs

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place._

_Even your emotions had an echo_

_In so much space_

**_Gnarls Barkley - Crazy_ **

* * *

 

Tadashi está entrando en la inconsciencia del sueño pero aún no está completamente dormido. Siente el calor del cuerpo de Kei en su espalda, firme y seguro que lo arrulla con su respiración en el cuello, un brazo sobre su cintura descuidadamente y su cadera unida a su trasero. Tadashi siente el bulto de la entrepierna de su novio empujando contra él.

En su pequeño apartamento de estudiantes de universidad, hay una ventisca otoñal colándose por debajo de la puerta de entrada y llega hasta la punta de los pies de Tadashi, enfriándolos cómodamente. Sus manos descansan bajo su cabeza y su espalda está apoyada contra el pecho de su pareja.

Es tranquilo, la luna ilumina parcialmente la habitación y la pequeña lamparita de noche detrás de la puerta del baño se enciende y se apaga cada media hora.

Tadashi está quedándose dormido pero aún no está completamente inconsciente.

Y es ahí donde empieza. El peso del brazo de Kei repentinamente demasiado pesado, la lámpara en el baño empieza a parpadear sin detenerse y Tadashi no sabe si está dormido o si está despierto.

Algo anda mal. Un miedo frío que entra por la punta de sus pies lo paraliza. Su corazón se acelera y el cuerpo de Kei desaparece y siente que está a punto de caerse de algún lugar. No puede mover un musculo, ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos por completo. Algo malo está pasando y no sabe cómo evitarlo.

Tadashi empieza a asustarse de verdad. Pero no es hasta que siente el plástico adhiriéndose a su cara que el pánico realmente explota en su pecho.

Es una sensación conocida y terrible al mismo tiempo. El plástico se aprieta más y más contra su cara, por su nariz no entra un mínimo de aire y aunque su boca está completamente abierta tampoco pude respirar u emitir sonido alguno con ella.

Su pulso se acelera y sus pulmones empiezan a arder. Siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y el miedo de morir empieza a dejarlo inconsciente. El plástico desaparece un segundo, menos de un segundo, lo suficiente para permitirle tomar aire pero no es suficiente. No es de cerca suficiente.

El plástico se pega de nuevo a su rostro y los siguientes segundos son eternos.

Tadashi despierta de su pesadilla sin ningún tipo de sonido, sólo tomando una bocanada de aire tan grande que termina mareado, y con el cuerpo ardiéndole como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Kei está a su lado, tiene una expresión de preocupación pero sus ojos están tan encogidos del sueño que apenas es capaz de dejar ver un halo de oro a través de ellos.

Se miran después de unos segundos, Kei tiene su mano sobre su hombro y está sentado a su lado en la cama.

“Fue una pesadilla”

La voz de Kei aparece suave en la noche, tiene ese tono neutro casi aburrido pero por la forma en que lo dice, Tadashi puede escuchar la aseveración de ‘ _no fue real, tranquilo’_.

Tadashi no responde, sólo mira al techo y toma respiros muy profundos. Su estómago es un nudo y siente la espalda empapada de sudor frío. Inhala y exhala las veces necesarias para que sus pulmones, su cerebro y su consciente se den cuenta de que puede hacerlo.

“Pensé que lo había superado” Tadashi dice al fin con un hilo de voz, fijando su vista en el cuello de Kei, quien se inclina contra la mesa de noche, por la botella de agua que siempre tienen ahí.

“¿Soñaste con él?” Kei pregunta mientras destapa la botella y se la ofrece.

Tadashi se sienta a su lado, su mente clara y despierta y cuando bebe el agua, el nudo de su garganta se deshace.

“No. No con él. Soñé que…” Tadashi se detiene sintiéndose cansado de casa musculo y sin embargo se las arregla para hacer una mímica con sus manos dando a entender sin palabras y Kei entorna los ojos. Tadashi le mira a la cara, aun con el rostro en una mueca de inconformidad y medio adormilado, Kei luce demasiado atractivo.

La luz de noche en el baño se enciende.

“Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo y esto seguro fue por el estrés” Tadashi le acaricia la barbilla a su novio y su corazón se derrite cuando Kei le toma la mano y la besa en los nudillos.

Se acomodan del otro lado de la cama, Kei le empuja contra su pecho y lo abraza, enredando lanzado sus piernas con la de él.

Pasan los siguientes veinte minutos así, enredados en el cuerpo del otro, con la ventisca de otoño aun colándose por la puerta y hundidos en una marea de pensamientos. Tadashi le gusta cuando Kei duerme solo en bóxer como ahora, es poco común. Él no piensa en su pesadilla, aun siente que su pulso se acelera de vez en cuando, así que en vez de eso prefiere repasar mentalmente los tópicos del examen que tiene esa semana y hace una lista mental de las cosas que necesita comprar mañana después de la escuela.

Pero entonces, Tadashi recuerda los días de la secundaria en que su padrastro solía enredar una bolsa de plástico en su cara hasta que se desmayaba. Cada noche, sin falta durante meses, Tadashi sufrió un abuso psicológico del hombre hasta que su madre lo descubrió y bajo una demanda legal, desapareció de sus vidas.

Tadashi se ríe sin humor repentinamente, sintiéndose hueco.

“Desearía que tuvieras un novio menos jodido mentalmente, Tsukki” bromea a medias, con la sensación sorda y lejana de estar herido en un lugar difícil de ver e imposible de alcanzar.

Kei no dice nada, sólo se queda quieto. Tadashi piensa que está dormido y agradece que no haya escuchado esa patética muestra de menosprecio.

Pero Kei la escuchó.

Él no dice nada pero empuja a Tadashi lejos de él. En un movimiento demasiado sensual a los ojos de Tadashi, Kei se deshace de su ropa interior y Tadashi se ve empujado sobre su espalda al minuto siguiente, el cuerpo de Kei cubriendo el suyo por completo y su boca siendo asaltada por la de su novio. Tadashi tarda en entender lo que está pasando pero cuando Kei se sienta a horcadas sobre él y lo abraza, él enreda sus brazos en su cuello.

Se besan hasta que Tadashi siente los labios hinchados. Kei ha empezado a empujar su cadera hacía él y Tadashi puede sentir la dureza en su ropa interior brincar con interés.

Kei se separa y pasa una mano por su frente, empujando el cabello de Tadashi suficientemente largo para subir sus ojos, hasta que su frente y su cara están completamente descubiertos.

“Nunca” es solo una palabra y le roba el aliento a Tadashi.

Kei se endereza, su larga y delgada figura brilla con la combinación de luces en el cuarto. Luce desgarradoramente tractivo desde su posición, Kei toma su erección y empieza a masturbarse frente a él. Kei siempre ha sabido que a Tadashi le gusta mirar, y se dedica a darle un show privado mientras hace su trasero rebotar contra la erección de su novio.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando su erección está roja y brillante en la punta de pequeñas gotas de semen. Tadashi siente su boca seca y su propio pene está atascado y completamente erecto en su ropa interior, empujando entre las nalgas de Kei. Se besan ruidosamente antes de que Kei alcance el lubricante y un condón.

Cuando regresa a su posición a horcadas, Tadashi hace el intento de voltearse sobre su estómago, pero Kei le detiene con una mano negando con la cabeza. Kei baja su ropa interior lo suficiente para  liberar su erección y se prepara ahí, untando lubricante en él y después desliza, con una experiencia sensual, el condón en Tadashi y se levanta sobre él.

Tadashi jadea de placer y adhiere sus manos en las caderas finas de Kei cuando su pene se hunde dentro de él. Kei sabe cómo cogerse a sí mismo. Es lo que Tadashi puede pensar mientras mira el cuerpo delgado de Kei moverse sobre él, emitiendo sonidos suaves de suspiros y jadeos, una mano sobre su estómago y la otra en su pierna para darse apoyo. Pero al mismo tiempo, Kei sabe el ritmo correcto para que en un par de minutos Tadashi este jadeando de placer junto con él.

Tadashi alcanza con su mano derecha la erección de Kei, pasando su pulgar sobre la punta. Las caderas de Kei tartamudean y pierden su ritmo constate dándole una mirada como de regaño a Tadashi. Tadashi se ríe y Kei toma su mano lejos de su erección, entrelazando sus dedos y también toma su mano izquierda, dejándose caer hasta estar cara a cara con Tadashi y lo besa.

“Respira…” Kei deja salir un gemido justo sobre su boca y Tadashi lo atrapa con sus labios húmedos, besándolo de nuevo, aunque el ángulo es difícil y terminan jugando a atrapar los labios del otro. “Respira conmigo” Kei le pide en un jadeo, sus ojos oro brillantes y sus pómulos normalmente pálidos tintados de rojo.

Tadashi le obedece inmediatamente. Jadeando por respirar en la boca del otro mientras se mueven más frenéticamente, más _necesitadamente._

Tadashi sólo siente el típico tirón en su vientre cuando el calor se concentra en su pene y llega al orgasmo en una descarga de placer. Kei muerde sus labios, esconde su cara en el cuello de Tadashi y se convulsiona y sollozando el nombre de su novio cuando se corre.

Kei se queda quieto y Tadashi le ayuda para salir de él y acomodarlo a su lado. Se quedan disfrutando de la sensación de cuando todos tus músculos palpitan y el mismo tiempo no hay nada malo que pueda pasar en ese momento.

Tadashi está entrando en la inconsciencia del sueño pero justo antes de caer por completo en ella, siente un beso en su frente y la voz de Kei flota hasta sus oídos.

“No necesito ninguno. No necesito a nadie más”

“¿Con pesadillas y eso?” pregunta en un susurro y siente el cuerpo de Kei acomodarse bajo su brazo.

“Especialmente con pesadillas y eso”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Así que llegaste hasta aquí, eh... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ajajaja Siempre he tenido la idea de que estos dos tienen muy buena química sexual (no es por que sean mi otp) más que nada por sus signos zodiacales y por eso muchas cosas importantes entre ellos son momentos que se vuelven sexuales. Por eso el nombre de la serie de oneshots: The things we s[ex]ort. O básicamente una excusa para escribir SEXY TIMES TSUKKIYAMA!
> 
> Y tuve la idea de que Yamaguchi era abusado de esa forma gracias a ver sense8 @_@


End file.
